Locked In/Transcript
[Theme Song] Michelle: What a shame you guys have to spend this weekend with your family. Tasha: Are you kidding? We'll be at the beach toes in the sand, kayaking. Lilith: Nothing special. Michelle: Oh yeah, cause sitting here alone, staring at the wall is so special. Lilith: Kayaking isn't that cool. Like water, pores, what's the big deal? Stella: Hey. Tasha: Something wrong? Stella: Howdy ya'll, want to join the lock-in tonight? Tasha: Seriously, a flyer? What century do you think we're in? Nice try but it's still a no. Stella: In case you guys change your mind. (hands Michelle a flyer) (Tasha takes the flyer away from Michelle) Tasha: Don't even think about it. I wouldn't be caught dead at one of those kinds of parties. Michelle: Why not? Tasha: I'm telling you, stay away from that loony buffalo girl. If she senses some kind if friendship, you'll never get rid of her. (Bus honks it's horn) Lilith: See ya Michelle. Tasha: Have fun all alone. (Lilith and Tasha get on the bus) (Michelle heads back towards the school) Michelle: I'm sure I'm not the only student spending the weekend alone. (Armando walks toward Michelle) Michelle: Well, looks like it's just you and me. (Armando runs off) Or just me.(A biker splashes mud on Michelle) Ugh, I bet this day can get even worse. Yep. Will: Hey Michelle, what's up. Michelle: Uh, uh, hi Will um what's up? Julia: Wow Michelle, I see you're in the mood for mud. (laughs) Will: Are you coming to my party tonight? We're gonna have video game battles. Michelle: A party? I'd love.. (Julia interupts) Julia: I'm sure she has plenty of other things to do. Will why do we.. (Michelle interupts) Michelle: I'll be there for sure. But only for playing Lord Stark Battle Royale 7. Will: Bay, you're talking with the king of Westonea. Michelle: Well, I can get 12 stars in 2 levels my dear king of Westonea. Will: Seriously, I need to see this. Julia: Hey Will, you know what? I'm the queen of fashion of wherever you said. (Julia walks away with Will) Julia: Grand Lord of Stars Battle Royale Party tonight at the gym. Michelle ''': Don't forget to wear your costume. This is going to be awesone Armando. I think I have the perfect outfit. '''Michelle: Come on Michelle you this. Wait is that a stain? Julia(inside the trashcan): Ha, you took the bait plattychelle. Ew gross, thtow your trash somewhere else. Michelle: Ketchup? I shouldn't have let Tasha barrow my shoes. Julia(inside the trashcan): Get in the Gym Dummy. Michelle: Huh? Oh. Julia: Ha, ha, ha. Game over Michelle. (Student cheer and run into the Gym) Stella: Hi Michelle, glad to see you. Love the outfit. Michelle: Hey uh you, have you seen Will? Stella: Oh sure, want some food? Michelle: Mm thanks, maybe later. You know where I can find him? Stella: I'll go find him. Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the meantime. Michelle: Sure thanks uh.. Stella: Stella. Michelle: Right, Stella. (Julia struggles to get out of the trashcan) Julia: Uh, uh, oh no. Hey, get out of my way freak! Piny Student 1: Nobody can leave the lock-in til Sunday. Julia: What? I am not going to stay here. Piny Student 2: We got a 1030 at the door. Julia: Oh wait, I'm not even apart of this. Stop it. (Michelle walks over to Stella) Michelle: Wasn't this suppose to be a costume party? Stella: Hey Michelle, where you been hiden? It took me forever to finally find him, but here he is. (Stella gestures at Walter) Michelle: But, that's not Will. Walter: Actually, I'm Walter, Stella. I tried tell you. Stella: Walter, Wally, Will who cares. At the end of the day we're all human. Michelle: Yeah, well I should go find Will. Stella: Shoot girl, why don't you try and have some fun. The doors won't be open til Sunday, your locked in. Michelle: What! What do you mean locked in? I'm suppose to be at Will's party. (Michelle tries to leave and fails) Sam: Hey Will, did you end up inviting Michelle? I don't see her anywhere. Will: Sure. Sam: She must be around. I think I'll go look for her. Will: How did you do that Dory? Michelle: Please this is an emergency!Please. Julia: Wow! What is this? Omg it's so cute. What? Piny Student 3: Either play or give it back. Julia: Is that the kitty cut cat 2.0? Piny Student 3': Yeah, why? Julia: Well, let the kitty Queen show you how it's done. Stella: Howdy, I thought you might be hungry. Want to know a secret? These hamburgers ain't nothing compared to my Uncle Bobby's. But you know what he has a farm and he grows tofu, ain't that funny? Never mind. Michelle: It's okay thanks. Stella: Come on, you don't really think I'm gonna let you starve till Sunday? Michelle: Well, I'm not gonna be here for too much longer. Stella: Are you okay Michelle? Aren't you having fun? Michelle: No! I want to leave this party or whatever it is. I'm suppose to be with my friends at the beach or playing video games with Will. Stella: I see what you mean, but the thing is you'd be the first weirdo who wants to abandon the lock-in. You're already stuck here why don't you try and have some fun. I can introduce you to some of my friends like my Uncle Bobby always says just about everywhere has a special horse just waiting for us to ride it. Michelle: Stop it! We're not friends loony buffalo girl! Stella: Uh. Michelle: Why don't you just leave me alone? Or even better do me a favor and let me leave this boring lock-in. Stella: I'm sorry Michelle. (Stella runs off crying) (Sam enters the gym) Michelle: Sam! Sam: Hey Michelle, I've been looking all over for you. I mean we were. Michelle: We've got to get out of here. Sam: This is a lock-in Michelle, you can't leave the gym once you enter. Michelle: But, if you knew that why did you come in here looking for me? Now you can't leave either. Sam: Well no biggie, I use to come to lock-ins all the time. Julia came up with the idea years ago. Actually I met Will at one of these parties and Tasha and Lilith. Julia: I won, I can't believe it all of you lose to rhe kitty Queen. (laughs) Losers. Michelle: Is that? Sam: I think so, and what in the world is she wearing? Michelle: Can you excuse me for a second Sam? (walks over to Stella) Hey Stella.. Stella: Hmm! Michelle: Look, I'm sorry. Hmm, you really think I'm gonna let you starve? Stella: You want to know what loony buffalo girl really means? It's a lullaby, my daddy use to sing it to me when I was a baby. Stella(sings): Loony buffalo girl don't be afraid the stars will shine don't lose your faith. Loony buffalo girl you're my star, I'll keep you safe both near and far. (Stella laughs) Michelle: Hey guys, how was your weekend? Lilith: It was awesome, best weekend ever! Tasha: Yeah, best weekend for you, I broke my leg the first day. Lilith: How about you Michelle? We're you bored? Michelle: No, it was so much fun. You guys know buffalo girl right? Stella: Hiya Michelle: Let's go girls. (Lilith follows Michelle) Tasha: Hey, I don't carry luggage. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes